


Everything But This

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Music RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chris, all fucked out and sweaty and sprawled under Jensen like he might never move again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything But This

Chris, all fucked out and sweaty and sprawled under Jensen like he might never move again, eyes closed, mouth open, and Jensen still buried deep inside him, spent and dazed and still he wanted _more_ , because Chris, like this, easy and open and all spread out was a god damn rare thing, and Jensen was not about to let it go now, not when he could lick his way down Chris's spine, lick and bite and Chris just moaned low and throaty, gasped when Jensen's cock slipped out, slide of lube and come and Jensen was still hard, fuck yeah, still hard and bodyhot and rubbing soft on Chris's thighs. "Jen, fuck," Chris mumbled, and Jensen didn't need to look to know Chris's fingers were already twisted in the sheets.

And god _damn_ that was sweet, but Jensen couldn't think about that, not yet, not when he was licking the sweat from low on Chris's back, dark heat in cleft of his ass and he could feel Chris tense, just for a minute, just as Jensen licked lower, fingers sinking into soft soft skin, plush and high and Jensen just kept going, licking and sucking and Jensen loved this, loved the way Chris swore and squirmed and thumped his hand up against the wall, loved the way his hips jumped when Jensen swirled his tongue and pressed deep inside, lips around his hole and sucking hard.

Jensen could hear Chris swearing steady now, _fuck, fuck, fuck yeah, fuck_ , swearing in time with Jensen's tongue, with Jensen's cock, and holy _god_ , Jensen loved the taste of his own come in his mouth, hot and dirty and already fuckin' _used_ , he loved everything about fucking Chris, god yeah, and not because it was such a god damn rare thing, but because it wasn't, not anymore, not that Jensen was going to waste an opportunity like this one, because he damn well wasn't.

"Jen," Chris breathed, "Jen, fuck," and this time Jensen did look, Chris all flushed and sweaty, eyelashes spiked against his cheek, mouth open and breathing hard.

"Gonna fuck you just like this," Jensen murmured, pulling Chris up by the hips and sliding in deep, Chris's back against his chest, his thighs sweaty and sticky and snug up against Jensen's, cock hard against his belly and jumping under Jensen's palm. "Fuck you slow now, like we got all the time in the world," even though they didn't, even though Jensen's flight left in six hours and that was hardly any time at all.

"Yeah, fuck yeah," Chris whispered, stubble scraping against Jensen's cheek as he turned to lick at Jensen's mouth, his chin, his jaw, all wet and dirty and all Jensen could do was bite his lip hard and rock in slow, slow, slow, because his flight could fuckin' _wait_. Everything could wait. Everything but this.

 _Fuck_.

Everything but Chris.  
   
   


\-- END --


End file.
